How i became genius heiress,sorceress,alien princess and asassine wife
by hafizatul sufiah yaacob
Summary: My life just became insane right after I enter the portal (it was an accident) to another universe and god my life just become crazy.I am Hafizatul Sufiah Yaacob and this is my story. (rewrite my life as a stark,half asgardian,avenger doctor and master assassin wife)
1. How my life really begin

**All characters accept the OCs that wasn't belong to marvel universe belong to marvels. No financial profit was made by this fanfiction. Only peace of my mind that this thing that has be written in my notebook have be seen and be read by you people...**

 **1**

 **How my life really begin**

 **(sufiah)**

 **21/11/2015**

Look, I didn't ask for any of this stuff happen. Okay maybe I do when I am upset but I never thought this stuff could happen. I was all alone from East Coast Mall, walking to bus station after watching Mockingjay Part 2. Still sad over Finnick death,thinking about his baby and Annie, Peeta and Katniss. You know,the " this is over" phase.

It was getting late to my outing curfew which is when the maghrib adzan which muslim prayer calling when sun already set. You think a 20 years old girl can go out anytime they want without curfew or all that restriction. Well, when you grow up with strict Asian parents, you do have those things.

So yes, I have to go back early and I'm pretty sure I just miss my bus. Damn it. So I was walking across the streets and I saw some sort of mirage only it is not on the road. Mirage is a normal occurrence when the weather is damn hot and the sun just scorching on your head and you are wearing classes but not when the mirage is not even on the floor and I'm not wearing glasses. Normal people will walk away from it but not me. I was from warrior and scholar family. Not to mention the fact I hate normal.

So my inner Griffinclaw dominate my Slytherclaw self and I went to checking those weird mirage. I'm sure some people think I am insane for doing it but who the hell cares about them. I don't. It fascinate me that's for sure and I want to touch it.

BIG MISTAKE.

I get suck up into it and I am sure as hell that I'm gonna die. I have the typical flashback of my life and honestly I regret for not living it happily. After a lifetime worthy long screaming I got out of the dimension only to be found in some kind of lab. There's people in lab coats and some of them look at me like how cats look at a mouse. I know my life will change infinity times different than I ever imagine. All I can say at that moment was "Fuck, I'm so screwed".


	2. agent poker face inspiration

**I don't make any profit from writing this fanfic except peace of mind as this plot get the hell out of my messy brain. Unless it didn't belong to marvel,the characters are mine.**

 **2**

 **Agent-inspiration-of-lady-gaga-poker-face-song**

 **(Sufiah)**

As I woke up, the first thing I check is the flipping IV drip which thank god is normal saline one that you get in the hospitals. Good. Less thing to panic for. Second, checking any sign of sexual abuse on lady part. Okay, sore at places that normally sore when you fight, not having sex. All I could say is Alhamdulillah (which is like hallelujah for Christian.)

Some dude in black suit enter my prison I guess which makes me panic a bit and resolve to using the blanket to cover myself from head to toes except for my face of course. I'm pretty sure I look ridiculous. As I look carefully, that dude looks like Clark Gregg. I only pray to God that I made wrong guess

" **At ease miss. We are not to harm you** " said Agent

I scoff." **Yeah right. That's what people said before they kidnap other people** " .

What? It's true. Well maybe not everyone. Those Hungarian asshole didn't. Maybe they did but in Hungarian. I only could understand Malay,English and some Japanese and Korean

" **True, but they don't give their name or occupation right?** "

True. Those bastard didn't. Agent seems to be relaxed a bit or that is what I believe. Whatever.

" **Enough chit chat. I am Agent Coulson from Strategic Homeland Intervention, Espionage, Logistic, Division. As for the purpose of being here, it is due to the incident in the lab. We figured that you are the victim of their experimentation. Are you aware of that situation miss?** "

I look at agent face to read his facial expression. He seems calm and to test it out

" **Dude, did you have to be so formal? You seems like you got some stick in your ass or something** "

Somehow I kind of saw someone trying to not laugh behind the glass wall. So,this the interrogation room. Nice...

" **Just answer the question,miss** "

" **First of all, don't call me miss** ."

I'm not that stuffy. No need to be hostile.

" **Just don't. Second, yes I'm aware of it. I'm not a complete idiot. Third, no, I'm my own person, not brainwashed or hypnotize what so ever. So yes, I'm not siding to evil lab of inhumane experimentation**."

Agent Coulson still looks calm. Dude must be great in playing poker but agent behind the glass is not. Duh, just deduce it. It isn't that hard.

" **Look agent, if you think I'm siding with those bastard, reset your mind now as I don't. Trust me, you should gave me an Academy award for best female actress. They have no idea I was faking** **it**."

I smirk." **Idiots all of** them."Then i get much more serious. " **But I can't deny they have great security. I was planning my escape at the time. Thanks by the way. You make it much more faster."** I gave him a nod" **I can't gave you the name of scientist as they never bothered to tell me their names but I do recognise their face. They do disturb me in my sleep you know**."

Agent look at me so hard I'm pretty sure he has the complete x-ray of my brain in his eyes. Well give 'em what they want with great price.

" **I can give full cooperation. Just help me to ease in this world. You know, some ID, legit degree and certificate and new apparel for Muslim women as well as praying apparel and direction of Kaba'ah and maybe chocolate cake. I'm starving**."

Then I remember they took me on my birthday. Nobody get to mess with me and get away with it especially on my birthday. Those bastard need some of my retribution.

" **if you want help to decimating those labs just give a call. One doesn't try to fry my head easily** "

Agent look shocked for a second before putting his poker face.

" **Tell me then**?"

Oh agent,be prepare to have your own defilbirator cause you gonna get some nasty shock.

" **Agent behind the mirror,get the fuck is mine and agent Coulson business"**


	3. Evil lab of zombified get PWND

**Any harm didn't come to any living being in making or writing this story. just help me to sort my life and my mind. Only the character Hafizatul Sufiah Yaacob belong to me as I'm not that creative and this is my story, so why not use me as one of the character and fulfil my fantasy. If you want to be mention as side character just comment your name,role that you may want like, the coffee girl in new York or one of Starks accountant or Hydra agent. Okay enough rambling. Just read the story.**

 **3**

 **Evil lab of zombiefied get PWND and I get kidnapped (again)**

 **(Sufiah)**

 **2 years ago, Budapest, Hungary**

As much as I want to say I'm happy to meet the guys that found me, I think the unicorn that was murdered by Lord Voldemort have better fate than me. Seriously? Why spend some times to do unnecessary interrogation. Do I look like a spy or something. No, right?. They don't need to torture the crap out of 's hurt a lot

Honestly, I have no clue where the hell I am let alone why I'm here. Pfft, as if I want to be here with this assholes. Rather stuck with my obnoxious family than these people. That say a lot on hatred on these fuckers cause My family is not my favourite people. They also have the nerve to experimented on me since I can't give them information and their last subject die. Those fuckers.

Words of advice, unless they explain what the hell they put in the IV drip, take it off and run. I can't do that cause they cuff my hand. It's sure as hell hurt. The serums colour look a lot like the drug in the movie Lucy or 's one in captain america: the first avengers movie. Like a super soldier serum or alien as it gave immediate pain to the subject. They force me into some coffin and nearly blinding my eye with the ray it emit on me. Thank god nothing change much aside from my height as from 1 inch growth and better body figure. It's a fluke, maybe they release me now as it fail.

But no, they have the nerve to shove me in brain frying chair and electrify it. If only the left side isn't so strong, I'll punch them already. I was tired from whatever the hell the pod do to me. The chair look a lot like the Winter Soldier brainwashing chair. But that is impossible, there's no way in hell I'm transported to Marvel Universe right. If it's true, why the fuck I'm stuck with the baddies. Seriously?

After the 200th time of brain frying, I decide to fake it.. Brace yourself Sufiah. Shit about to get real and be the Slytherclaw and unleash your inner Julie Andrews. You going to need it

 **(a week ago. Budapest, Hungary)**

I honestly have no idea how long it has been for me to be trap in this blasted place. It has been a while that I was transported to this alien dimension. Okay Sufiah, do it like Katniss.

" **My name is Hafizatul Sufiah Binti Yaacob. I'm 20 years old Muslimah from Malaysia. I was transported by crazy mirage to this place on my 20** **th** **birthday. I'm acting as a brainwashed weapon. I am in training to be Evil Lab of Zombie Top Scientist. This is real.** "

I have no idea how I look right now. They don't give their weapon a crap on appearance you know. I felt my hair to be in their normal short level which is freaking short. Not even weird if I look like a guy. I also can't practice my life as a Muslim to keep up with the act and it's slowly killing me. I just pray that God will forgive me for not doing my responsibility as human and His servant. I only hope I will get out from this place and repent for my sin. Just because I'm sarcastic and do science, doesn't mean I don't believe in god. Hell, science increase it as it show us how powerless we are compare to Him. Enough religion talk, lets figure out how to counter the gas they force me to make. I hope the antidote works or else we're screwed

I have to do it to keep the act. that lethal sex pollen gas will ensure your death if you don't have orgasm in 2 hour and you will demand it unless antidote is given which they don't intend to give nor produce it. It only affect those who reach puberty of course. But it makes you more animalistic as you willing to kill just to have sex.

Yeah, it freaks me out too.

I kept a sample of the serum somewhere while trying to formulate the antidote cause if those shit were released, well we're doomed. Few days later, it is done. Without any option left, test it on some poor,captured monkey. It worked though, but I just hope I don't need to use it. It's okay, I'm going released the monkey when I escape.

Few days later, the lab was attack by some group. The head scientist ran away of course. They are the main asset. They decide to left me at first and use the sex pollen on the us. Thank god it doesn't affect the enhanced like me (the sciencetist deem me as failure but they discover I'm a genius so they use me to became their lab monkey).

The other good thing is those thing vapourise immediately which only effect those in the building. Fucking bastard.. How dare they use my invention on me. Hell hath the fury of bottled anger bitch on verge of revenge. A bit of self-defence knowledge during Taekwondo phase was used of course.

Some sex induced asshole tried to trap me on wall but nothing with a kick on the crotch and poking eye balls can't fix. Ooh and chocking his neck too. Dude died later which I don't felt guilty too much as he is a freaky fucker during his time here.

Like any smart person, I took some of his weapon and use whatever instinct I have to navigate my way out. It's not like they have a sign board. As I turn to right in the maze of hell, I met a group of fully weaponized mercenaries which I have no clue it was SHIELD. I'm only a traumatized victim after all

I do understand why they shoot me. With tones of weapon on my body, I look lethal but come on, I have the traumatised victim outfit. What? Did people expect me to stay timid and scared when opportunity to escape is on silver plate. Bitch please, be realistic, I'm not some old fashion Disney princess. I aspire to be like Hermione Granger but more bitchier and a Slytherclaw. If anything, I'll be like Mulan or Elsa. Kick ass on all occasion.

So it's not weird if I shoot back. Did my best to avoid the bullets or least maim them seriously. All of sudden, a small button attached on me and electricity ran across my body. The hunger and tiredness knock me out of course.

I felt sense of hope seeing a red headed with red hourglass belt on SHIELD catsuit. I know I'm in good hand. If not, remind me to punch karma in the face


	4. i met my woman crush of the year

**I can't stop writing when inspiration just flow like period blood on the first day. Do I have to disclaimer over and over again.**

" **conversation"**

Narration,or thought I guess

 **4**

 **I met the my woman crush of the year**

 **( Sufiah)**

Let just say agent-Poker-face lose it a bit. And I just gave the watered version without the whole different universe. I didn't lie,of course. I was question under polygraph. I'm not a professional spy. I just use the slytherin guide to gave information number 2:tell them the truth but not the whole truth. It's like occlumency to people who try to read your mind you know. You don't? get it? Pfft. Losers.

I would laugh at his face but gotta savour this moment so I could draw it later. Hehe.

Then the beautiful red head woman that I saw before I pass out is here. I knew who she is of course but these people seriously need words on privacy. Knock people,Knock. Don't barge into people room.

" **This is your clothes, toiletries, and praying stuff. The direction you need from your room is 40 degree of west from north."**

With that, she gave me a compass and ' I hope you know what to do with it' which obviously duh.. I ace my geography paper thank you very much. It irritate me a lot cause I used to get that look a lot from my old universe. Dude, I get Straight A's in SPM (it is Malaysian equivalent to GSCE).

" **Honestly agent, do I look like a moron? Don't answer that, obviously I'm not. Duhhh. I do know what to do with it. I'm in my twenties not in pre-school".** I replied wiith the immitation of Dwanye "The Rock" Johnson eyebrow.

Seriously though why they lookat me like that. Coulson even subtly check the polygraph (which normal people won't notice but they never had evil lab of zombie fake brainwashed victim to interrogate). The hell? Why would I lie my age. I know my stuff. I create deadly Viagra after all.

" **Okay, something weird happen to me if you guys gave that look to each other so spill it?"**

" **It's surprised us as you don't look 20. More like you just enter your pubescent?"**

That is weird. Come to think about it I haven't have my period during the whole time I was at ELOZ(evil lab of zombie). Thought it was due to the funky serum.

" **That's impossible, pretty sure the serum don't de-age people."**

They brought me a full length mirror in few minutes later. Let just say, I lose my shit too.

That can't be me. The girl in front of the mirror looks like a pretty girl who is for sure going to be a beauty only Aphrodite can bless. It can't be me. I'm just a normal 152 cm Malaysian adolescent with slightly round stomach and A-cup boobs that gave me a lot of body image issue cause of the itty bitty tiny titty. Not this156 cm tall with blue green eyes. I saw a weird chicken egg sized pendant from white gold necklace if I'm not mistaken that I'm 100% sure isn't provided by SHIELD. Remembering the fact there's possibly traitor in this organization, I kept silence. Need to draw something to make them hear the story aside from SHIELDRA from me.

I ask agent Coulson to turn around . Coulson complied and get out of interrogation room.. Besides, he have the black widow with me so he was not that anxious.

I take a look at my face. It change completely. More defines bone structure, much bigger eyes shape. Not the slanted almond shape. I still have Audrey Hepburn mixed with military pixie cut which explain why I never found out its colour. My nose became sharper. But my cupid bow lips stay the same. My skin is in whole different level. I have a bit olive tone skin but still considered pale as ghost. And my body seems to be a bit curvy. Hell even my boobs is bigger than my old self and it will grow bigger. I look like a caucasian which is bizarre. Not to mention, a bit snow white-ish look. I look so meek. Blerghh. No way I'm the definition of stupid innocence and naivety. I wear the makeshift blanket scarf and Agent Romanoff allow agent Coulson to enter and proceed with the interrogation.

" **Did you have any file from that blasted place Agent?"**

" **We did, but we haven't crack enough of it yet."**

" **Search for experiment 2111. That was what they called me. Try different language. I'm sure that lab is only one of its sub-division"**

Obviously they don't expect a civilian like moi could think of that. Pfft, I planned so many murder in my head back in the days of bad case of depression,suicidal thinker and low self-appreciation. Of course I thought about back up plan and way to diverge the operative. I may or may not have a bit bipolar issue from those horrible bullying days and crazy decision to drop out of uni . I also choose to be Slytherin, the most hated and judged house at Hogwarts. Their motto are be ambitious and cunning. Not to mention I spend some times to read history book and interested in war so, yeah.

" **You shouldn't be surprised with me. I may have a body of a pubescent teenager but bear in mind I have the mentality of 20 years old woman."**

" **I'm pretty sure not many 20 year old people think like you miss"**

" **That is because they don't have experience with living in big family with big age gap that force you to grow to mingle with them, Agent Coulson. Not to mention the exposure to many reading material as well as the internet and the misfortune of bumping with too many idiotic assholes in life"**

Trust me, you'll be surprised with what I learn by reading Harry Potter and Order of Phoenix.

" **Romanoff, did you find the file she said."**

" **There's not much. Only stated the serum failed to give her super soldier abilities"**

" **Or maybe they don't count my age on the result. I am biologically a pubescent teenager. It was the time where puberty occur and growth rate increase a lot.."** They sneak a look between them. **"Will you people stop the face expression talk? It's basic science. Everyone here should know it."**

Romanoff read the file again.

" **It stated from a test they done to her, she was 11 when she was captured and it was 2 years ago. So now she is 13"**

" **Did the serum change my appearance?"**

" **It didn't stated anything. I assume that is how you look like that when they captured you."** Said Romanoff.

" **However they did state how they found you, it's very interesting though"**

I pick a pen from agent Coulson pocket to avoid cctv of course. So I write it on a piece of paper backwards as I often do during school to cheat during school on exam.

 _' don't speak, there's traitors in SHIELD. Get me somewhere private and I will tell you. Bring polygraph or some truth detector if you want, I don't care. Just delete the writing part on the video. If you need to break to higher up, only break it to Director Nick Fury I don't trust anyone else aside from your team agent Coulson and that's include you to Natasha Romanoff. Bring your archer friend. Better he heard it from my mouth.'_

Both still have their no expression face.

" **They saw me faint in some place and decided to kidnap me. I have no one after all."**

" **my condolences to you miss"**

" **I told you not to call me miss. Miss is too formal for my liking. Just call me Sufiah or Sophea"**

" **Did you know the type of serum they use on you Sophea?"** ask romanoff

" **If I'm not mistaken, it's another variety of super soldier serum."**

" **super soldier? In that case we need to analyse your blood".** Coulson and widow just do the face look

" **Iit didn't work. It only became as enhancer to me unlike Dr.E one"**

" **it's regulation miss sophea"**

" **fine but let me to work on them to. It's my blood after all."**

" **if you sure you know how, why not?**

Normal people will be sceptical but they did get a bit of my awesome but polite insult

" **By the way, may I know the date today. I need to keep track on some shit"**

" **it's 20** **th** **of November 2005"** Coulson answer it. Damn, tomorrow is my birthday. Ohh.. An excuse to procure a meeting and cake.

" **OMFG.. Tomorrow is my birthday.. ".** I basically go to crazy teenage girl mode when it comes to birthday and Both agent just look at me with weird amusement.

Cut me some slack, I'm a teenager after all.

" **if it's no trouble, can I have a chocolate cake."**

They just raised their brows to each other. So I make my cute innocent face and say it softly

" **Or you could let me bake em.. But then I need clean appliances"**

A small smirk appear in Natasha Romanoff Face.

" **I see what I can do miss."**

Natasha Romanoff get the idea but to be polite, I invite them.

" **if you want, you could join me. Both of you."**

Both saw the opportunity. Seeing as Coulson go out the room to talk, both us ladies wait for him. I observe the most bad ass woman I ever met and damn she is both beauty and deadly. She only look at me with no face expression. It make me want to blush.

" **Nick said she can be place at the normal SHIELD dorm here.** **Romanoff, escort her to her room. Report to me afterward"**

Romanoff just nod at Coulson. With that, he left both of us and I went to my room with this gorgeous spysassin by my side.

Deep inside my heart, I'm fangirling so hard, my facade nearly exposed


	5. Agent of gossiping much

**I try my best to update frequently this month but don't hold your horse high, I have finals exam after all. I may write to ease my tension though. You know the whole disclaimer thing. Let's roll.**

 **5**

 **The similarity between celeb rags and spy agency**

 **(sufiah)**

Natalia doesn't know what to make of the teenager next to her. She could read subtle facial expression from professional spy like it is daily occurrence. Not to mention that girl know her name without the need of introduction and her partnership with Barton. As much as she felt suspicious with her, no doubt interesting will happen after this.

I know the lady besides me is beautiful as well as deadly but I can't help but admire her. Seriously, she change me to be a lesbian, temporarily of course. I also know her deadly reputation is terrifying but for God sake baby agents, please don't stare at us with full obviousness. Don't they teach subtlety during spy training. Damn, this is pathetic.

" **You know, I thought SHIELD train their agent to be subtle for spying. But this is just fucking pathetic. I do realize both of us are gorgeous as fuck especially you, Agent Romanoff, but please, keep the D and the V in your pants will you. I know, I look gorgeous rocking this blanket** scarf."years of wearing pashmina as scarfs pay a lot. **" Seriously, I look like a model in London Fashion Week. Hell, I can give tutorial if they need it. Could use it as disguise. Don't you agree agent Romanoff?"**

" **It might have better use as a weapon though",** Agent Romanoff go along with me.

" **Pfft, what's the use of killing if they can't modify simple stuff like this as clothing to lay low. ",** I reply.

 **"Think about it, if the target is at public or gala and the blood splatter hit the clothes, it definitely scream murder right? so this kind of crap can be use to deflect people without resorting to use our sex appeal to distract people. This is murder with class for baby agents. It's like asassination for beginner.**

Agent Romanoff ponder at my statement. She gave a nod at my statement.

" **Hurmm, never thought about it..Good idea though.."** Agent Romanoff reply with her nonchalant look.

Let just say lots of red faces and turning around occur. Some start gossiping about our conversation and I'm pretty sure some say I was train to the next black widow for the organization of evil lab of zombie scientist..hahaha.. What a bunch of idiots all of em.. There is no way in 7 level of hell that I could be even half bad ass as THE BLACK WIDOW but a compliment is a compliment non the less

" **It's never occur to me that spies gossip a lot. I thought they are more hidden from sight or something. Bunch of Kay-Poh-Chee."** I spoke as we turn right to the living quarters. The lane seems lonely with the sounds of agent romanoff boots and my flip-flops.

" **But that is what makes them unexpected isn't it. Same like a pubescent gave verbal assault on them."** Agent Romanoff reply with her usual no emotion voice.

" **haha..true. Must hurt their pride a lot but it is a pleasure to give them such hot burns".** I was proud of myself for daring enough to say it to bunch of agents with physical training and speak with the great Black Widow (What? I'm unworthy of her presence.)

Small twitch from Agent Romanoff was shown. Score for me.

" **Good use of sarcasm though. I bet all of them think off you as an annoying brat"**

Pretty sure I'm blushing from her compliment.

" **At least they won't suspect me as a typical gryffindor. They say that bravery is a better word for stupid,non-strategic dunderheads."**

Agent just hum agreeing with me. Sarcasm is a great way to deflect people.

Then Agent Romanoff stop in front of a door at Shield Dorm. As she unlock the door, I look around the building. God, everything is grey in colour. So depressing. The insides is also the same. What The FUCK? Makeover will be in need. Don't care what people said, no way in hell I'm living in grey colour mini flat. As I look around, the flat seems to be in need of grocery shopping. Damn, I hate it. I enter the bedroom and saw a laptop along with the charger on the study table. Didn't expect that.

" **The laptop is for me?"** I ask Agent Romanoff. What? Just because they gave me this room doesn't mean everything is mine.

" **Yes, this is SHIELD issue laptop. It even come with its own internet. No need for modem, wifi or excessive cabel. The internet also unlimited."**

The smirk on her face tell me she know how awesome it is. Hell yes, catching up with movies,tv shows,korean drama and pop culture. Then again this is 2005. Was such thing is available? Meh..

" **Thank You though for helping me here. Urrmm, I was wondering where I could buy some grocery. Not that I want to burden you agent but the pantry is empty and I'm sure there is no halal food in the café."** I look at her sheepishly as few seconds later, my stomach grumbeling

Agent Romanoff gave tiny smirk to me. **"I'll see what I can do"** She goes out of my mini flat with a walk even Miss J from ANTM can be jealous.

I just exhale the breath that I accidently hold. Am I nervous? yes I am. She is a formidable woman, there are high probabilities she is currently planning my death. Now, I need to think and sort this shit out.

Sufiah close the door of her room with a smile at Agent Romanoff. She took a deep breath and succumb crying on the floor. She cry for the craziness taht she call life. The fact that she probably can't ever return to her own dimension means she have to survive this on her own. She is independent girl but trying to fit in a whole different world is another thing. She try her best to stop crying but a girl can handle much. Later, Agent Romanoff enter her room to deliver her grocery and saw her on the floor. Panic came to the ex-russian spy for a moment. She check the little girl for pulse and breath. It is a relieve that the pubescent girl only fallen asleep but she can sympathize her tears from the tears track on her check. The girl is light enough for agent to carry her on the bed. Natasha Romanoff left the room with a mind note that the party might be delayed for few hours or so.


	6. e start of something new

**Sorry for not update it. Mylife is catasthrophe and I'm dealing with my depression. I just start to lose my energy in ..so comment for anything about it in nice way possible**

 **6**

 **The start of something new**

 **(clint barton)**

Clinton Francis Barton has face so many crazy shit in his life. His life alone just insanely abnormal. He lived every American child dream to run away and joined the circus. Both, he and Barney just lost their parents from their father's result of drinking under influence. Both of them were placed in the same orphanage. Let just say the orphanage is fucking crappy that both of them hate it. Seeing a circus poster in town, they both decide they want to go for it and ran away with the circus.

But life is not always sunshine and rainbows. They find it the hard way that the circus is a facade for weapon and drugs smuggling ring. To live and survive, they do lots of gruesome work for them. For both of them, not be sold to much more horrible people is better. One of the people in the circus, Swordsman saw Clint potential as accomplish swordsman and archer. Collaboration with Trickshot, they train both Barney and him to be their assistant and competent swordsman and archer.

However, shit happen as he discover both his mentor and Barney betray the circus. Clint hate the circus smuggling activity, true, but he never consider the idea of betraying them is a good idea. He fought against them and was left to die by Swordsman and Trickshot after he kill Barney with his swords. To make the wound of betrayal worse, the circus just dump him at the hospital. He was sent to the another orphanage . He hone his skill in secret. Once he reach 18, he join the army.

His desire to avenge Swordsman and Trickshot never gone. In the army, his sharpshooting ability was legendary. Give him a target, death is an assurance. He get in SHIELD radar of course to prevent people like him to be rogue mercenary. After he finish his tour, a senior agent retrieve him to recruit him. He rejected of course. Then, they sent Agent Coulson to negotiate.

Clint was hell bent to search for Swordsman and Trickshot. Agent Coulson was sent to capture him as he was considered as rogue mercenary (even though he kill a big sum of suspicious people in theirs book). Coulson makes different call. With the collaboration with Agent Coulson, they manage to track and destroy human-trafficking ring that Trickshot have and manage to kill both Swordsman and Trickshot. They also destroy the circus's weaponery and drug smuggling activity. After that, Agent Coulson talk to Clint to use his abilities to work with SHIELD. Nick Fury just gave Coulson furious looks on his face and Coulson just smile sheepishly. The same also happen when he brought the Black Widow to recruit. The rest is history.

 **21/11/2015, SHIELD Agents Dormitory, Washington DC.**

It was a very weird but good day for me. The Beauty in coffee shop finally agree to go on a date with me (finally), Nat not making any sarcastic remarks about it and Phil agree to go to a birthday party?

They kept their mouth shut about this kid. What did they know that makes them this angsty? Hell, the recording of interrogation of the person they brought back from Budapest also wiped clean.

If it is not weird enough for Phil to go to a birthday party, it is Natasha to attend a birthday party. She's still adjusting to SHIELD's protocol and the people here are still awry of her. The reputation of the Black Widow in intelligence agency is so big. Even most of them believe she is still rogue. That reputation makes it hard for her to connect with other agents in SHIELD. Girls be jealous of her skills and beauty and guys was either want to bone her or scared she will kill them in their sleep. With the red room ideology that friends is nuisance, the only person she trust enough are Phil and me.

Phil is of course a miracle for SHIELD. Just because Nat trust me, doesn't mean she trust the organization. But Phil, he work his way like he did to me and earn her trust. Together, we work to broke red room programming. After a year of destroying the red room operative vehemently with consent of Director Fury and Ex-director of SHIELD, Peggy Carter, They start to broke her programming as much as they can. The process took a while of course, with researching the intell they get and psychology evaluation, Natalia Alianovna Romanova became Natasha Romanoff another year later.

It still pissed me off that people gave condensing looks to her. Don't they see that she change? If she want to kill you, she can do it easily. I just hope whoever invite us to this birthday party invite Natasha from the good of her heart, not for nefarious intention.

As Clint Barton reminiscing the past, a message from his partner informing him the venue of the party and the kind of present he should buy for her. He was startle as he need to buy present for a pubescent girl? If there is a thing Clint Barton never understand, it is pubescent girl(he also can't believe Nat makes friend with people that have teenage kid). However, he understand make-up from his day to cover as make-up artist and circus day. And he have seen how crazy a girl is if they are into something and he seen how crazy teenage girl go for make-up kit. So, he buy basic make-up kit with basic brushes and sponge. What? It's not like he has anyone to splurge for.

At , he arrived in room 221 block B of dorm Baker. As the door was opened by Natasha, he was shocked to be splat with cake frosting on his face? Natasha give a small laugh at his frosting full face as he see her gave the girl a wad of 100 bucks. He taste the frosting on his face and shocked with delicious taste of dark chocolate. It baffles him how a girl his age manage to make delicious as sin cake frosting, but be great enough to make Natasha Romanoff laugh freely. What ever it is, the frosting is so good not to lick it of as much as he can. And that is how he's addiction to Sufiah's cake started


End file.
